


Small Silver Lining

by zebracakes



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Rogue One Spoilers, george lucas put himself into his own movie franchise so why can't i?, i love being sad!!, sad related puns, this is basically rogue one but with u, well...canon for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebracakes/pseuds/zebracakes
Summary: Bodhi asks you if you ever thought about defecting from the Empire. No one has ever asked you that kind of question before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know what this world needs? More Bodhi love! This fic takes place a little before and during Rogue One. Even though I saw the movie 3 times, I didn’t memorize every line so I found the script online and borrowed crucial lines from the movie. Like the good ol' fanfic days, the Rogue One lines I used go to their respected writers. I simply used their words to help merge my fic into canon. With that, enjoy being sad y’all!!

“Tell me you’ve never thought about it before.”

You blink as the white screen turns to black. You feel the urge to bounce your knee out of nervousness but stop yourself. You leave the chair you were sitting in and continue normal protocol of turning off the machines during maintenance.

“Bodhi, please,” you shake your head while you turn a switch to the left. “Not here.”

Bodhi follows you like a droid following its master. You spin around to meet Bodhi’s nervous face.

“We’ll talk where we usually go.” You nod several times until he nods himself. He leaves your area, letting you to be. You take in your environment as you plop back down into the chair.

What was Bodhi up to?

* * *

 

You balance yourself on a rock then leap down. Bodhi stretches out his arms to catch you if you fall. You smile at him then stop in your tracks, remembering the nature of this meeting.

“You talked about defecting back there,” you cross your arms across your chest. “That’s dangerous, Bodhi.”

Bodhi lets out a nervous laughter and shakes his head.

“But tell me you haven’t thought about it once or twice.” Bodhi’s eyes were so sincere which made it hard for you to lie to him.

You bit the inside of your cheek and nod at him. He lets out a sigh of relief.

“Great! That’s great! Oh, wow, that is…great,” Bodhi trails off in his thoughts but you snap him back to reality.

“What do you mean ‘great’? Why do you want to know?” You survey the area around you two. Being alone outside the facility was highly dangerous and could end in severe punishment.

“Galen gave me a mission. Though he told me not to tell anybody, I trust you.” You eyes begin to dilate, trying to wrap your mind around the conversation. “With your expertise, I feel like you can help me. I can’t do this without you.”

You take in a big breath but the exhale is shaky at best. What he meant was that, if accepted, you were about to go against the Empire, against your parents, against everything you've ever known. You grew up knowing only about the Empire but, by the Maker, you always thought about how cool it must be to be a rebel. You search Bodhi’s face for answers but come to your own conclusion.

“I’m in.” You glance over to Bodhi. His eyes light up at your answer. “Tell Galen that you told me. He actually knows me quite well. Ask him what I need to do to help you with your mission.” Relieved, Bodhi embraces you in a hug. You nestle your head into his chest and let out a sigh.

You’ve never felt so sure of a decision before in your life.

* * *

 

Though upset at first, Galen warmed up to the idea of having you on board. After all, he was the one to recruit you to the Imperial research facility on Eadu in the first place. He wanted to keep this mission small in order to not draw attention to what Galen had up his sleeve. He mainly kept to himself at the facility but to know that others inside the Empire were willing to help out the Alliance made him find happiness again.

You were given special permission to lead the night watch over the control station. You had to input the information that Bodhi has been given permission to leave at that time. This wasn’t a foolproof plan, though, and had major risks but as long as you carried yourself well, no one will question your authority.

When the night came, you and Bodhi went to your respected areas according to protocol. Just as he walks away, you remember what this mission entails. Bodhi is risking his life to get Galen’s message into the hands of the Rebellion. If this whole mission went awry, you may never see Bodhi again.

You and Bodhi never defined the relationship. You kept each other company during rough nights and shared a few intimate moments. You were never particularly serious but you both know you love each other. With quick thinking, you did what you know is the right thing to do.

“Bodhi!” You exclaim in his direction which makes him stop walking. You quickly run over to him and kiss him on the lips. Bodhi’s shocked for a second but falls into your lips. You let go first and start to walk backwards.

“I’ll be right behind you.” You grin and wave to him. Bodhi waves back with an even bigger smile.

“See you soon.” Bodhi gives a mock salute and runs towards his cargo ship. You return back to the control room and get to working on inputting the various codes. You hear the sound of the cargo ship fly by and out of sight. You smile to yourself.

Bodhi will get that message out. You know he will.

* * *

 

You could tell how much the worrying is getting to Galen.

Director Krennic gave only a moments notice about his arrival to Eadu. The two of you know fully well what this visit is about. You prayed to the Maker that Bodhi delivered the message into the right hands and is safe from harm. You pull at the black top of the Imperial uniform to smooth the wrinkles out. You had become Galen’s confidant during the whole secret ordeal. He had taken you under his wing before and you thank him for being there for you. Unbeknownst to you, you had saved Galen many times throughout his time on Eadu. You view him as a father figure during these difficult times.

“You remind me so much like my daughter, Jyn.” Galen speaks up as he gives you a pat on both of your shoulders. You give him a small smile. He very rarely talked about his own family but with you, he felt comfortable enough to speak up about some personal information.

“She must be an amazing woman.” You nod your head and start to approach the door.

“Y/N,” he calls out to you, turning around to face him.

“Whatever happens out there, know that we did the right thing.” Galen’s eyes are low, on the verge of losing himself but couldn’t. You reassure him with a squeeze on his upper arm.

“Of course we did.” You encourage and punch the button to open the door. You two look at one another before you take your leave to the platform.

* * *

 

“That’s him. That’s him, Galen, in the dark suit.“ Bodhi passes the macrobinoculars back to Cassian for him to spot Galen Erso.

“And that’s her next to him.”

Bodhi told Cassian as they climbed the rocky terrain of Eadu about how you were also in on the mission. He told him that you were on the side of the Rebellion and you weren’t a threat. Cassian focuses intently on Galen, brushing off what Bodhi said about you.

“Get back down there, and find us a ride out of here.” Cassian’s voice sounds rough which catches Bodhi by surprise. He starts to fire back but Cassian puts him into place. Bodhi takes a look back to the platform and begins to run down the rough terrain to find a ship to steal.

Whatever Cassian is up to, he better not hurt you.

* * *

 

Even when Galen offered you a way out of the Krennic ordeal, you told him you would never leave his side.

You’ve never seen so much fire and chaos before. Once Krennic ordered for the engineers to be killed execution style, horrible events began to unfold. The Alliance arrived and started to shoot at the research facility. Through blurry eyes, you could see the dead bodies laying about. As Krennic left, you load up your blaster and sprint out from your hiding area behind some cargo boxes. In the distance, you could see two figures, one lying down and one hovering over. You had a feeling that the one lying down is Galen.

You start taking off, taking care of stormtroopers along the way. You stop a few feet away and find that the one hovering over him is his daughter, Jyn. Galen turns his head to the side, glossy eyes looking over to see you standing. Jyn’s glance shoots up to find you. You drop your blaster, taking three steps forward, then falling on your knees next to the pair. The rain begins to pour harder but you all couldn’t care less. You share the last few moments of Galen’s life along with his daughter. She begins to shout “papa!” over and over again though you know he is gone. You put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Jyn…” you begin to tell her but then a mysterious man comes on top of the platform, shouting. You squint and assume that since he’s not shooting at you, he’s with the Rebellion.

“Jyn,” you wrap a hand underneath her underarm. “It’s time to go.”

The man runs up and begins to help you with her, but Jyn is stubborn. You realize that she hasn’t seen her father in years and when she finally reunites with him, he dies in her arms. You couldn’t imagine the emotional trauma going through her right now. All of this was happening too fast.

“I can’t leave him,” she begins to reach for her father again but you pull her back.

“Listen to me. He’s gone. There’s nothing you can do.” Jyn nods at the man. Once accepting the fact, you two help her up, and start to scramble. You pick up your tossed blaster and begin to shoot back at upcoming troopers.

“You go. I got your backs.” You yell out to the pair of rebels. The man shakes his head and comes running back to you.

“You’re Y/N, right?” The man frantically asks, you still holding down as much as possible. You shake your head several times.

“Bodhi, he told me about you. Come with us.” The man takes fire to another stormtrooper while you space out for a few seconds.

“He’s alive?” You feel a hand at the small of your back. The man begins to move you towards the bridge between the platform and the terrain.

“Yes. I’m Cassian Andor. Now let’s get off this planet.” Cassian leads the two of you out of the platform. As you get closer towards the Imperial ship, you spot Bodhi waving everybody over to get inside. With all the energy you can muster, you dash into the ship. Bodhi’s face lights up when he sees you climbing on board. He wraps his arms around you and picks you up slightly.

“Y/N!” He proclaims and you can’t help but grin a little. Once the group is all in, the ship begins to take off. Bodhi runs towards the ladder, motioning for you to come up top. You give him a sign indicating you’ll be there in a bit and he disappears. You turn to Cassian who is shaking off his parka.

“Thank you,” you swallow and wrap your arms around your chest. Cassian gives you a curt nod and returns to unpacking his belongings. You begin to walk towards the ladder until you see Jyn, visibly hurting. You approach her slowly, loud enough for her to hear you coming, and place a hand on her upper arm. She moves her head towards you. You don’t say anything to each other but you both know the words. Jyn places her hand over yours and gently envelops your hand tightly. You let go and climb to the top of the ship; back to Bodhi.

* * *

 

You overhear a heated conversation between Cassian and Jyn below. You tap Bodhi on the shoulder and motion towards the bottom of the ship with your head. Just as Bodhi was about to reply, the droid co-piloting the ship speaks up.

“Don’t ask. Just don’t.” The droid motions the emphasis on the “don’t”. You gather enough from eavesdropping and return your attention to the present. In order to move forward, you must forgive the past as best as possible. You can learn to undo the mistakes you made in your life overtime. Bodhi grabs your hand and holds it, a content hum escapes his lips as he does so.

You are finally with Bodhi like you had promised.

There will be a future for you with the Rebellion.

A bright future with Bodhi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Consider leaving kudos and comments down below. Help water my garden and put shoes on my cat's feet.


End file.
